


Bad little boy

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Wrestling kink 1/2 [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Dom adrian, Hair Playing, M/M, Muscle Worship, Nxt belt, Oral, Sweet, WWE NXT, celebration, only slight dom kink traits, playful, tease, thigh kink, tylers too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: My second wrestling kink (pg1) prompt fill, for the prompt of adrian/tyler- nxt- muscle worship, dom adrianBonus: if Tyler's into adrians thighs





	Bad little boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small prompt I didn't see originally but once I did I immediately got into it, just being unable to get the thought of tyler on his lap with a teasing expression out of my head. The dom thing could be read either way, personally I saw it as adrian tops but did add light undertones just incase. I think I hit the bonus kink though hopefully it's still close enough to what was originally wanted as I didn't have much to go on, anyway enjoy

It had been a good night for the pair, Adrian had successfully retained his championship, his thighs looking even more amazing in his new ring trunks if you asked his boyfriend and tyler had won his match without even taking one kick to the face. A night as good as that deserved celebration, deserved reward, in the form of a naked tyler breeze, champagne and of course the nxt championship belt, currently the only thing around adrians waist

A sly smile formed on Tyler's face as he strutted over to his naked boyfriend admiring the view of his body in comparison to the golden belt. He was stunning all abs and toned thighs making breeze lick his lips as he held the champagne glasses, it was just another reason everyone should be jealous of him 

Once close enough he didn't hesitate in sliding himself onto adrians lap, perfectly rounded ass on a toned thigh as he sat on his boyfriends lap handing him a glass of the champagne. Neville chuckled as he took the glass, free hand reaching out to gently tap Tyler's nose "sit properly" he said smirking. Tyler gave an innocent grin before he did as instructed, turning to face Adrian he straddled his muscular thighs, shimmying his hips in a teasing gesture while feigning looking for comfort

Adrian raised an eyebrow at him and tyler shrugged innocently "what" he asked in his 'pretty boy' voice "you know what" tyler giggled at adrians challenging tone "I'll make it up to you" "oh yeah" adrian smirked, this should be interesting. Tyler returned his expression "yeah" and all that was missing was the lollipop as he set aside the glass, slipping down between adrians thighs, hands running down over his abs as he did

When tyler was seated back on his legs effectively kneeling between adrians thighs he ran one hand down a taunt thigh, his other twirling a lock of blonde hair as he bit his bottom lip

The little tease, adrian shook his head as his hand moved down to brush through blonde "gonna make it up to me princess." "Mm hmm" tyler hums leaning into the touch as he dropped his other hand to Neville's other thigh. "Mm why don't you show me how your gonna do that baby boy" adrian wasn't going to put up with Tyler's innocent tease routine for long but for now he'd play along, after all his boy did win aswell tonight

Tyler smiled up at Adrian, innocence all over his expression but mischief glistening in his eyes. When tyler leant forward adrian let his fingers slip through his hair before taking a sip from his champagne glass, the liquid far to bubbly for his tastes but a sweet distraction 

The kisses started slow up either side of his thighs, small licks and nips that drew his eyes back to tyler each time. He set aside his glass as tyler got closer to his desired attention, belt cold against hot skin 

However when tyler bypassed it, fingers skimming his thighs as he licked across the belt he groaned, the playful look in his eyes sparking brightly as he moved higher. Pressing kisses to his abdomen before that tongue darted back out licking a line up his abs before following it back down and swirling over his belly button

"Little tease" adrian groaned fisting his hand into Tyler's soft hair and tugging lightly to ensure he got his complete attention. Tyler pulled back and looked up at him with innocent eyes and a playful smile, so it was going to be like that. "What's" before tyler could finish he tightened his hand, letting him know he wasn't playing anymore and tyler fell silent. "Good boy" he encouraged with praise "now your going to stop being a little tease and put those pretty lips to good use, aren't you princess" tyler nodded slowly smiling 

He loosened his grip again, gently stroking the soft locks as Tyler's fingers skimmed the golden belt before moving down to his thighs. He didn't hesitate before opening his mouth and taking adrian in 

Adrian wasn't small by any means, something tyler loved to hate. It gave him a challenge especially when sucking him and it meant it was fun when riding him as he often found new places he'd never known about but it also had it's down sides. For example when tyler had a sore throat it would only made problems worse and after a particularly hard match the last thing he wanted was an aching ass to go with it

Today however in his current mood he was loving it, completely up for the challenge as his tongue swirled enthusiastically around the head already tasting the salty tang of pre-cum 

Adrians hand returned to his hair when he took him deeper, tongue running along the underside of his perfect member meaning he was doing something well. A groan only furthered his confidence and he found himself pushing forward, past a gag reflex he had long since perfected into non-existence

He knew adrian was having a hard time keeping his hips still when he begun to tug on Tyler's hair. Sudden hip movements especially in the throat were one of their few unspoken rules after an incident which had left tyler tasting blood for a week and Aiden glad he still had a dick despite the teeth marks and pain. Teeth was their other unspoken rule, they were okay to graze but he wasn't allowed to get carried away, usually tyler wouldn't even use them as a precaution but certain moods called for it, thankfully though not this one 

Nails digging into thighs with a sudden harsh tug, enough to draw blood Tyler's sure as he pulls back a little on instinct trying not to cough. It takes a moment his throat muscles contracting but with a gentle guide he allows adrian back into his throat, eyes flicking up to observe Neville's ones 

They say it all, his embarrassment and his need. It brought a blush up to Tyler's cheeks and he dropped his eyes, it always got him, that needy look in adrians eyes when he was so close to cumming, it only seemed to get worse when he made slip ups like the hair pulling. With adrian so close he risks dragging his teeth down his length as he pulls back earning a light hiss from adrian before he's swallowing him back down. He hums and moans around him as he does and a few shallow hip movement have adrian cumming down his throat, tyler leaning closer and swallowing all that he can 

As he pulls off he grins lips brushing over his thighs and tongue licking up the cum he wasn't able to swallow. He rests his head against adrians thigh as his hair is petted, hands running over the muscles and feeling them twitching beneath with the aftershocks of orgasm. It makes him smile to know he could bring a man like adrian to nothing more then spasming thighs that were usually unbreakable muscle

With his job done tyler licks his lips and slowly stands, ignoring his own obvious erection as he returns to his previous spot on Neville's lap. Straddling him in such a way that it only further exposes his ass, something that adrian just can't seem to help gripping onto with a hand as he pulled him closer

Before he could however go for a kiss Tyler's teasing smirk returned and he raised his champagne glass between them, sipping the sweet liquid and allowing some to drip down his mouth

Adrian followed the line of liquid with his eyes but waited until tyler had set the glass aside to move. Once it was set down his tongue immediately met the drop on his chest following it back up to his neck where he paused to suck in a possessive hickey. Continuing to follow the line up until he reached his lips finally getting the kiss he was seeking 

As they kissed Tyler's hands skimmed back to unbuckle adrians belt and he pulled it aside with his free hand, leaving it to lie on the couch arm

"Well princess I think you deserve a reward after that performance" adrian whispers as he pulls back from the kiss, easily lifting tyler up as he stands. Tyler giggles arms immediately bracing himself on his strong muscly ones, legs wrapping just above toned thighs "only if your going to give it to me my prince" he whispers back

A smirk falls onto adrians lips as he kisses Tyler's softer ones once more, it's sweeter this time, less hurried like everything else had been. With a light kick of feet a sign of Tyler's impatience he chuckles and carries tyler into the bedroom where he can really show his pretty princess just how much he worships him


End file.
